


Meant to Be

by K_pooper



Category: BgA, nigahiga
Genre: Coffee Shop, Funny, Love at First Sight, M/M, bga - Freeform, joke, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_pooper/pseuds/K_pooper
Summary: Ryan left his wallet at home and a handsome stranger paid for his coffee.





	

“Can I get a large Carmel macchiato please,” Ryan said as he dug into his pockets for his wallet only to discover that his pockets were completely empty. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself, “I must have forgotten it again.”  
From behind him a deep voice called out; “I’ll pay for it.” Ryan looked up at the stranger in shock.  
“You really don’t have to do that,” he stammered out.  
“I want to,” the tall stranger said as he winked.  
The two found themselves sitting and drinking their coffee together in the cool morning hours talking about everything that came to mind.  
Philip who was no longer a stranger to Ryan asked about what his passion was. “I’ve always wanted to sing” Ryan responded, but I’m just not good enough.  
“Im sure you’re amazing,” Phil looked at the shorter boy with a smile that could kill.  
Ryan could feel his face growing red and he managed to squeak out a quick, “thanks.”  
As the conversation wore on the two found that they had more in common than not. It was almost as if they were meant to be, but soon they realized that they would have to part ways.  
“Can we meet up again sometime?” Ryan asked nervously.  
“Of course” Phil smirked, “but I just want you to know what I don’t do friends.” At that moment their eyes met and Ryan could feel his heart beating out of his chest. “I only do bros.”


End file.
